In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,682 and 4,571,926, there is shown apparatus for filling bags with product, sealing the same and depositing the filled, sealed bags in a box. A single bag is disposed in a single box. There are instances where it is desirable to deposit two or more bags filled with product into a single box. It is the purpose of this invention to provide apparatus for forming, filling and sealing bags and depositing several such bags in a single box.